Boże drogi, chcę mieć jego dzieci
by mannlicher
Summary: W tym świecie należy zwracać uwagę nie tylko na słowa, ale i na myśli. (Hartwin, Soulmates AU, Modern Setting AU).


Kolejny dzień, kolejny klient, kolejna kawa.

Życie toczyło się Eggsy'emu spokojnie, bez żadnych ekscesów, bez dziwnych wypadków, bez wezwań na komisariat w ostatnim czasie.

Bez znaku bratniej duszy.

Kolejny spokojny, zwykły dzień w kawiarni.

– Eggsy! – krzyknęła Roxy. – Trzy razy Americano, dwa razy karmelowe Caffe Latte i trzy muffinki, jedna z borówkami i dwie z czekoladą!

– Się robi, Rox!

– Charlie, pospiesz się z tym Cappuccino!

Zabrał się do pracy. Postanowił, że nie będzie się przejmował swoimi pustymi nadgarstkami ani tym, że w zeszłym tygodniu na skórze Charliego pojawiła się pierwsza myśl jego bratniej duszy na jego widok. Nie będzie się tym przejmował ani tego rozpamiętywał. Miał dwadzieścia pięć lat, w tym wieku brak znaku to przecież nie koniec świata.

Niektórym wcale się nie pojawiał.

To mu ani trochę nie pomagało.

Taka Roxy. Ona również nie spotkała swojej bratniej duszy, a była w tym samym wieku, co Eggsy. Widocznie wiek o niczym nie świadczył. Na każdego przyjdzie czas.

* * *

Gdy następnego dnia Roxy wparowała do kawiarni, krzycząc, że znalazła swoją bratnią duszę, Eggsy uderzył głową w ścianę. Dwa razy.

– Kto to? – spytał Charlie, włączając wszystkie maszyny.

– Nazywa się Merlin i pracuje w zakładzie krawieckim ulicę obok. Patrzcie!

Podciągnęła rękaw, by pochwalić się czarnym napisem zdobiącym jej nadgarstek. Napis głosił: _„Kto, do cholery, pije kawę przez słomkę?"_.

– Piłaś kawę przez słomkę? – spytał słabo Eggsy, próbując się skupić na czymś, co nie miało związku ze znalezieniem bratniej duszy.

– Mrożoną. To wolny kraj.

– A jemu co wyskoczyło? – spytał Charlie, wbijając przysłowiowego gwoździa do trumny Eggsy'ego.

– _„Skarpetki i sandały nigdy nie były modne!"_. Na szczęście się nie obraził. Ale naprawdę, skarpetki i sandały? Rozumiecie?

– Gratulacje – jęknął Eggsy, masując czerwone czoło.

– Nie martw się, Eggy, tobie też wyskoczy. Za jakieś dwadzieścia lat – powiedział Charlie z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– Odpierdol się.

* * *

Minął miesiąc od dnia, w którym Roxy spotkała Merlina, a rana w sercu Eggsy'ego zdążyła się zagoić. Powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że może bycie w związku nie było mu pisane. Wzdychając westchnięciem potępionych, zastąpił Roxy na kasie. Zbierał zamówienia, przekazywał Charliemu i Rufusowi, oddawał zamówienia, w międzyczasie rozważając ucieczkę z kraju. Może na wyspy? Najlepiej na te bezludne, w końcu i tak wszechświat nie przypisał mu bratniej duszy, więc nie miał absolutnie nic do stracenia.

Podczas wręczania bezimiennemu klientowi szarlotki z lodami na ciepło, Eggsy zauważył, że do kawiarni wszedł najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna, jakiego w życiu dane mu było zobaczyć.

Prawie upuścił talerzyk.

Mężczyzna swoim blaskiem całkowicie przyćmił resztę klientów, ba, przyćmił większość pomieszczenia. Eggsy miał wrażenie, że jakiś boski reflektor skierowany był prosto na postać ów mężczyzny wyglądającego jak milion dolarów, w idealnie skrojonym garniturze, z parasolką zawieszoną na przedramieniu, że nawet, gdyby ktoś zebrał wszystkie gwiazdy jaśniejące na niebie, nie miałyby one żadnych szans w starciu z tym oto Adonisem. Facet szybko i z niebywałą gracją przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od lady, a Eggsy'emu zaparło dech w piersi.

– Witam. Poproszę duże Espresso Doppio na wynos – powiedział obojętnie.

Eggsy nie znalazł w sobie siły na oderwanie wzroku od delikatnie siwiejących włosów, od marynarki opinającej się we właściwych miejscach, od sygnetu zdobiącego mały palec jego prawej dłoni. Serce biło mu jak szalone. Opamiętał się dopiero, gdy mężczyzna na niego spojrzał. Oczy miał brązowe jak świeżo zmielona kawa, i podobnie, jak kawa, Eggsy przypuszczał, że nie pozwolą mu zasnąć. Eggsy potrząsnął lekko głową i zaserwował nieznajomemu swój najbardziej przyjazny lub, jak kto woli, uwodzicielski uśmiech.

– Już się tym zajmę. Charlie! Duże Espresso Doppio! – wydarł się na całą kawiarnię.

Nie chciał odchodzić. Chciał stać przy tej pieprzonej ladzie i bezwstydnie wpatrywać się w te oczy, kryjące się za eleganckimi okularami, chciał chłonąć jego piękno...

Niestety Charlie postanowił inaczej.

– Duże Espresso Doppio raz! – krzyknął, kładąc kawę na tacy.

Eggsy posłał mu jadowite spojrzenie, którego Charlie nie mógł zauważyć.

– Ile się należy? – spytał grecki Adonis i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki skórzany portfel.

– Wie pan co, mamy taką promocję. – Eggsy z przerażeniem odkrył, że słowa te bez pozwolenia opuściły jego usta. – Z racji, że jest pan naszym tysięcznym klientem w tym roku, kawa na koszt firmy. I muffin gratis!

Nieopatrznie sięgnął do koszyczka z muffinkami, w mgnieniu oka zapakował go do papierowej torebki i wręczył mężczyźnie, którego brwi wystrzeliły do góry.

– Och. W takim... W takim razie dziękuję.

Eggsy chciał spać na łóżku zrobionym z jego głosu.

– To ja... My! Erm, my dziękujemy. I zapraszamy ponownie!

Rycerz Eggsy'ego w lśniącym garniturze uśmiechnął się łagodnie i skinął głową, a następnie wyszedł z kawiarni, zostawiając za sobą zapach silnych perfum i pustkę w sercu chłopaka. Oparłszy czerwoną twarz o zaciśnięte dłonie, Eggsy z wytęsknieniem wpatrywał się w drzwi.

* * *

Harry niespiesznie popijał swoje podwójne Espresso, mijając dziesiątki ludzi, idąc uliczką Londynu do atelier krawieckiego, gdzie Merlin już na niego czekał. Merlin polecił mu tę kawiarnię pewnie ze względu na to, że właścicielką ów lokalu była jego bratnia dusza, co jednak nie zniechęciło Harry'ego do wstąpienia tam przed pracą i zamówienia kawy, za którą niekoniecznie przepadał. I, cóż, Merlin miał rację, chociaż Harry niechętnie to przyznał. Kawa była cudowna.

Wszedł do zakładu, uprzednio wyrzucając pusty kubeczek, i udał się do swojego gabinetu. Położył na biurku papierową torebkę, po czym zdjął marynarkę, którą zawiesił na wieszaku w rogu pomieszczenia.

Nie minęła minuta, gdy Merlin już stał u jego boku, informując go o planach na dziś; bogaty biznesmen zapowiedział się o dziewiątej na przymiarki nowego smokingu, młody gentleman miał wpaść około trzynastej, by sprawdzić, jak szły prace związane z jego ślubnym garniturem, a przed samym zamknięciem miała zjawić się firma zaopatrzeniowa.

– To na tyle, jeśli chodzi o ważniejszych klientów. Chester wspominał, że musimy zatrudnić nowych pracowników, ponieważ Lancelot i Percival odchodzą w przyszłym miesiącu na emeryturę. Na tobie spoczywa zadanie znalezienia rekrutów.

– Kurwa, to chyba spełnienie moich marzeń – mruknął Harry i usiadł za biurkiem, odpakowując muffinka.

– Widzę, że byłeś w kawiarni.

– Co mnie zdradziło? – spytał znudzony.

* * *

Pod koniec tego jakże owocnego dnia, Harry'emu w końcu udało się usiąść w zaciszu swojego gabinetu. Klientów było znacznie więcej niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał – okazało się bowiem, że drużbowie wcześniej zapowiedzianego pana młodego również niezwłocznie musieli się zaopatrzyć w garnitury. Na szczęście obyło się bez zdejmowania miar. Nie byli oni zbyt wymagający, mimo to Harry nie miał chwili wytchnienia odkąd przekroczył próg swojego biura.

Praktycznie wylegiwał się na fotelu, z rękoma założonymi za głową, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Merlin.

– Postaram się o twoje zwolnienie, jeżeli przyszedłeś mi powiedzieć, że mamy kolejnego klienta – rzekł Harry i zamknął oczy.

Poranna kawa na niewiele się zdała. Był zmęczony, a gdyby tego było mało – cholernie rozdrażniony.

Merlin się jednak nie odezwał, co Harry'ego niezmiernie zdziwiło, ponieważ jego przyjaciel słynął z ust lubujących się w rozpowszechnianiu plotek, rzucaniu niepochlebnych komentarzy i opowiadaniu tych samych historii, dlatego Harry uchylił jedno oko, by sprawdzić powód tej zmiany. Ujrzawszy zszokowaną minę Merlina, zmarszczył brwi.

– Coś mnie ominęło? – spytał.

– Hart, ty stary… Dlaczego się nie pochwaliłeś?! – krzyknął Merlin.

– Czym dokładnie miałbym się chwalić?

Merlin w dwa kroki znalazł się przy biurku Harry'ego, chwycił jego rękę w żelaznym uścisku i podstawił mu jego nadgarstek pod sam koniuszek nosa. Harry w ostatniej chwili zbalansował ciężar ciała, dzięki czemu oszczędził sobie bolesnego zetknięcia z drewnianą podłogą. Pierwsza faza zdziwienia minęła. Mężczyzna spojrzał na swój nadgarstek, na którym widniały czarne, malutkie literki, układające się w zdanie...

Merlin wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, lecz śmiech ten całkowicie umknął Harry'emu, wpatrującemu się jak oniemiały w napis zdobiący jego skórę.

– Pięćdziesiąt cztery lata i w końcu się doczekałeś! Moje gratulacje!

– To musi być jakiś żart – wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte gardło.

Przejechał palcem po nadgarstku, z początku delikatnie, jakby chciał się upewnić, że napis faktycznie tam był, później z większą siłą, próbując zetrzeć sześć niewinnych słów. Nie potrafił uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie słuchał już Merlina, skupiając się na sytuacji, w środek której został wrzucony.

Znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. W wieku pięćdziesięciu czterech lat. Znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Po tylu latach szukania, po pogodzeniu się z faktem, że jego bratnia dusza nie istniała, po wielu, wielu niezręcznych rozmowach z rodziną, po próbach związania się z kimś, kto nie był mu pisany znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, swoją drugą połówkę.

– To musi być jakiś pierdolony żart – powiedział sam do siebie. – To niemożliwe.

– Och, jak najbardziej możliwe. Kto to jest?

– Nie mam pojęcia – mruknął po dłuższej chwili, bo, istotnie, nikt mu nie przychodził na myśl. Któryś z klientów? Panie miłosierny, oby nie. Ktoś z kawiarni? Ktoś, kogo minął na ulicy? – Jak mam go odszukać? – spytał, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

– Jutro musisz zrobić dokładnie to, co dzisiaj. Znaleźć się w tym samym miejscu, o tym samym czasie. Może był to któryś z klientów? Skontaktuję się z nimi.

– Merlin, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jakąkolwiek zwłokę – powiedział poważnie, wstając z fotela.

– Zobaczę, czy będę w stanie ci pomóc.

Harry ubrał się nieprzytomnie i wyszedł z atelier niczym burza.

* * *

Eggsy wgapiał się w swój znak jak zaczarowany. Nie był idealny, ale był. Był i to się liczyło.

Gdy Roxy wytknęła mu, że na jego nadgarstku osiadł się ślad roztopionej czekolady, chłopak prawie podskoczył, wyrwany ze świata fantazji. Gdy zorientował się, że to wcale nie była czekolada, zdecydowanie podskoczył, i to więcej niż raz.

 _„On patrzy się na mnie, czy na przestrzeń za mną? To krępujące."_

Już nawet nie obchodziło go to, że przez ten znak ludzie mogli go odbierać jako stalkera prześladującego swoją ofiarę. Opinię innych miał głęboko w dupie, ponieważ właśnie dziś spotkał osobę, która odmieni jego życie na lepsze. Musiał jedynie znaleźć tę osobę. Specyficzny sposób myślenia Eggsy'ego zapewniał mu szybką możliwość wychwycenia tej osoby z tłumu. Gorzej, jeżeli ów klient wstąpił do ich kawiarni po raz pierwszy i zarazem ostatni. Wtedy byłby problem. Kurewski problem.

Nie będzie się tym przejmował. Jutro po prostu sprawdzi każdy możliwy nadgarstek, który magicznym sposobem znajdzie się w kawiarni. Ot, nic trudnego. Z podekscytowania przestał myśleć o swoim greckim Adonisie, jednakże wspomnienie brązowych oczu było nadzwyczaj przyjemne.

Wybiła godzina zamknięcia lokalu, więc Eggsy, jak co dzień, zabrał się za wyłączanie maszyn, zamykanie okien oraz zamiatanie z podłogi ziarenek kawy i okruszków z ciast, i musiał przyznać, że wykonywanie tych czynności dzisiejszego dnia sprawiało mu niebywałą radość. Uśmiech praktycznie nie schodził z jego twarzy i kilkukrotnie, przez przypadek oczywiście, podczas zamiatania obrócił miotłę, zupełnie jakby tańczył z miłością swojego życia na wystawnym balu. Opamiętał się, gdy usłyszał zegar wybijający godzinę dziewiętnastą. Szybko spakował ciasta, które nie nadawały się do spożycia następnego dnia, upewnił się, czy niczego nie pominął i skierował się do wyjścia. Wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze, nucąc pod nosem tylko sobie znaną melodię, po czym zamknął drzwi.

– Obawiam się, że w kwestii dzieci mogą wystąpić pewne komplikacje.

Na dźwięk niespodziewanego głosu, Eggsy'emu wypadły klucze z rąk. Chłopak złapał się za serce i popatrzył na mężczyznę stojącego obok wejścia do kawiarni.

– Oi! Ale mnie wystraszyłeś! – Po chwili dotarło do niego, że właścicielem głosu był... spotkany tego ranka grecki Adonis. Zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. – Co ty powiedziałeś?

– _„Boże drogi, chcę mieć jego dzieci."_ – wyrecytował, uśmiechając się nonszalancko.

– Skąd wiesz, że... – Reszta wyrazów utkwiła mu w gardle. Eggsy zaczerwienił się wściekle. – Czekaj, co? – wykrztusił słabo.

Mężczyzna podwinął rękaw garnituru i koszuli, ujawniając swój nadgarstek, który Eggsy niemal natychmiast chwycił w dłonie, by poddać go dokładnej analizie. Faktycznie, zdanie to zdobiło nadgarstek Adonisa.

– Czyli, że ty... Że ja... Że ty i ja... Że my...

– Na to wygląda – powiedział, rozsiewając wokół siebie aurę spokoju, a jednocześnie nietypowej władczości.

– Trzymaj mnie, bo zemdleję...

– Nie skrzywdź się za bardzo. Dopiero, co cię znalazłem, nie mogę cię teraz stracić.

To był sen.

Bardzo piękny i realistyczny sen.

Ale tylko sen.

Niemożliwe, by ktoś _takiego_ pokroju był jego bratnią duszą. Koleś prezentujący się jak jakiś James Bond! Pieprzony James Bond!

Eggsy nieświadomie dotknął własnego nadgarstka, bojąc się spojrzeć na widniejący tam znak. Co, jeśli zniknął? Albo nie zgadzał się ze znakiem jego Jamesa Bonda?

– Więc? – spytał mężczyzna.

Postanowił zaryzykować.

– Na ciebie – powiedział jedynie.

James Bond uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak w uśmiechu tym skrywało się tyle czułości, że Eggsy na ułamek sekundy stracił grunt pod nogami.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy, Eggsy.

– Wiesz, co pomyślałem. Znasz moje imię. A ja o tobie nie wiem nic. Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?

– Mój dobry przyjaciel, Merlin, ma problem z ingerowaniem w cudzą prywatność.

– Ten Merlin? Ten sam, który nosi skarpetki i sandały? – parsknął Eggsy.

– Człowiek jest najgorszym źródłem prawdy o sobie samym.

– Wierzę ci. A teraz, mógłbym poznać imię mojej bratniej duszy, czy do końca życia mam cię nazywać tanią podróbką Jamesa Bonda? – spytał, wydobywając z siebie cały swój urok osobisty.

Mężczyzna znów się uśmiechnął, znacznie szerzej tym razem, co wywołało u Eggsy'ego palpitacje serca.

– Gdzie moje maniery. Harry Hart – wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, a gdy Eggsy uczynił podobnie, Harry bez skrupułów pocałował jego dłoń – do usług.

Chłopak miał przeczucie, że Harry odczuwał niezdrową satysfakcję w związku z wywoływaniem u niego szkarłatnych rumieńców, oblewających nie tylko twarz, ale i szyję oraz klatkę piersiową. Zrobiło mu się gorąco i istniało poważne niebezpieczeństwo, że pod wpływem tak niespodziewanych zagrywek Harry'ego naprawdę zemdleje. Chociaż wizja wylądowania w tych ramionach wydała się Eggsy'emu interesująca.

– Dasz się zaprosić na kawę? – spytał w końcu Eggsy. – Albo szklankę Guinnessa?

– Prowadź.

Odmaszerowali spod kawiarni w stronę okolicznego pubu. Harry nie puścił jego dłoni. Eggsy nie miał nic przeciwko.


End file.
